


hyper/violence

by Gods_Trumpet



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Animal Death, Bloodlust, Gen, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Oneshot, Prompto's massively janked up sense of self worth, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 10:14:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17681516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gods_Trumpet/pseuds/Gods_Trumpet
Summary: Prompto gets carried away.Fill for this kink meme prompt: https://ffxv-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/5690.html?thread=11493690#cmt11493690





	hyper/violence

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a hot minute since I wrote some gore and I have insomnia so I used my staying up powers to write about my favorite denizens of Insomnia, feat. my typical wanky writing style. Also probably the shortest thing I've written in literally years; I'm trying to work on just getting content finished and out there instead of fussing over it for months like an asshole.
> 
> I love you all. Hope you enjoy somewhat.

He spins around when he hears Noct cry out, and with his heart already pounding in every nerve, his whole body rocks when it misses a beat. A sensation like falling standing still. Noct is on his back with one of the couerls crouched over him. Teeth are savaging his arm which is a hell of a lot better than the neck it was protecting, but Prompto can see the blood on its muzzle. He shoots it once and it recoils and lets go of Noct. But it's not done- he can see its muscles shift, and they're not stupid, couerls, they're better strategizers than him sometimes.  
  
Everything goes slow. Noct is bleeding so bad. Noct looks pale. He looks scared.  
  
Noct is too important-- no. He's too _good_  for Prompto to sit there and let him look that scared.  
  
He knows it's a stupid move under ordinary circumstances even as he's doing it, but he runs at the pair and hefts his drill machine in both hands. He's moving faster than he thought he could, or maybe everything did slow down around him, like a soft little blessing from whatever divine thing is watching him today, because the creature doesn't have time to react before he fires his weapon point blank into its flank. The couerl screams in an almost human voice as it scrambles to the side. Chunks of it are missing. Not missing- they're just on Prompto now.  
  
And he can't stop. He lunges for it again, leaping over Noct's legs to get to it. Fires again and something definitely _shatters_  and the rattle of it runs through him like an echo of his pulse. He brings the heavy hunk of metal up and slams it back down hard, ungraceful, purposeful, fucking furious and hot all over. He does it again. Red bits are sloughing off its body. It's like a video game.  
  
He feels himself smiling long after he he's started doing it. He's so strong now, isn't he? Compared to the scrap of a thing he used to be. He's holding his own. He's doing better than holding his own. The thing under him, it's under him now because he's crouched over it as it thrashes, just a few weeks ago it could have killed him as easily as blinking. It could have killed Noct today. But he was there.  
  
It's not moving. The only movements his sharp eyes catch are the sluggish drip of blood from stilled veins. From the state of it, it hasn't moved in a while. He drops to his hands and catches his breath. It's coming hard like he's just gotten done choking. His elbows are trembling from the effort of smashing that heavy thing up and down over and over.  
  
Still panting, he turns around with a wild grin on his face. Noct is just... looking at him. He looks kinda like he does when Ignis sneaks greens into his meal. Ignis is right next to Noct, his hand holding an empty potion bottle that he must have been applying to the wound. He has the same look on his face.  
  
It's ice, Shiva-cold rushing down him. He knows why they're looking at him like that. He knows what he looks like. The knees of his pants are soaked in foul mud, blood and dirt bubbling together, and the filth is touching his skin.  
  
"I--" He chokes off. Hard swallow. "Are you okay?"  
  
Noct blinks twice at him and nods. He finds his voice enough to say, "Yeah, I'll pull through."  
  
Prompto gets up unsteadily. The adrenaline is flushing out of his system all at once, but he's so hollowed out by the high that he's struggling to find any strength at all. He shuffles a few steps away from the desecrated body. When he rubs the back of his neck, he cringes at the sensation of blood smearing on his skin.  
  
"I was really scared." It's harder and harder to look Noct full in the face. The initial horror had faded into something careful and that was a lot worse. Noct is rarely guarded. Never at all with Prompto. He nudges the dirt with the toe of his boot. "I just-- I thought you might... I was scared."  
  
Noctis nods. "I understand. That was a close one. You-- you did good."  
  
He has to stop himself from touching his face, his hair, his hands are shaky but all he can do is fidget to keep from totally freaking out. He looks anywhere. It's a spit in the eye when he looks at Noctis's legs, still splayed out on the ground. He tries to tell himself that's Noctis's blood, and that works for approximately no seconds. It's animal gore. Clinging to him like anything common and disgusting can do. He turns away and manages a few paces.  
  
Prompto can't swallow. He feels like gobs of meat are stuck in his throat. He realizes a second later that he's throwing up when his knees give out under him. It _hurts_. His eyes are watering but he can't rub it away because his fucking hands are covered in who knows what. He coughs a few times, spits, and in a trembling voice says, "Sorry, Iggy."  
  
"Not at all."  
  
Gladio rubs his back, just a little; he thinks it's Gladio because of the size of his hands. He's sure it's Gladio because somehow he knows that Gladio gets it completely. "You gotta get cleaned up. We can set up camp a little ways from here."  
  
He sobs in one hitch before he catches himself. "Yeah."  
  
They give him a little bit longer before he finally gets back to his feet. He's standing a little easier now. Noct- he's Noct again for sure- insists on offering a shoulder anyway. "For my savior," he half jokes.   
  
Prompto laughs. It's not because it's funny, because it's so so not funny. But Noct looks so sad, in his smile and in the corners of his eyes. And it lifts just a little when Prompto laughs.  
  
He takes the shoulder and lets the bits of frothy meat on his shirt press onto Noct. "If you insist, your highness."


End file.
